Kaiba Babysits Yami
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Yami's parents, Lucy and Antonio decide to go out for a meal leaving Yami on his own. That's when Kaiba comes in. This isn't Yaoi...sorry Prideshipping fans. One-Shot


FireCacodemon: I can't believe I'm writing a Yu-Gi-Oh Fan-fiction...after so long as well...

Yami: FireCacodemon: Thankfuly doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

Kaiba: Oh joy...a Kaiba and Yami fan-fiction

FireCacodemon: I could have turned this into Yaoi...but it isn't.

Kaiba: I thank you for that.

Yami: This is a one-shot so no more chapters will be added onto it.

FireCacodemon: On with the story! ^^

* * *

Kaiba Babysits Yami

"Thank you Seto Kaiba for watching Yami while we're going out tonight. If things go well...we might go out some more and call you if you want." A tall woman with long jet, black hair pain, crimson eyes and pale skin. She was in her early 20s and she knew Kaiba really well from the fact that she was one of his best employees in Kaiba Corp. Her name was Lucy and she also looked after Mokuba as well once Kaiba needed someone. To Kaiba he was basically repaying a debt that was outstanding. A tall man walked into the room, his hair shot straight up like a star and he looked well built. He also had pale skin, deep purple eyes. His name was Antonio and he worked with Kaiba as well. They were both his favourite employees that he has had. They never asked what Kaiba was doing and they offered support when he was stressed. They followed Kaiba's orders and stopped him when they thought Kaiba would regret it and it was rare but they helped Kaiba. Antonio and Lucy had a son called Yami. Yami had pale skin, crimson eyes, his hair shot up like a star with crimson tips, golden blond bangs; if Yami stood next to Kaiba he would reach Kaiba's shoulders. Yami kept himself to himself and he never caused any problems for his family. He was extremely polite to people who visited the family and the children they bring he played with them until they had to leave. Once Yami didn't have anyone to play with he normally stays in his bedroom until he was called for.

"That's quiet alright Lucy. I need a break from my company" Kaiba told Lucy. Lucy looked at Kaiba before she smiled.

"I always enjoy working for you but today I just really wanted to spend some time with Antonio. Since Yami turned up and me working with you we haven't really been going out a lot." Lucy told Kaiba. Kaiba felt a little guilty for making Lucy and Antonio staying indoors.

"I'm sorry that you and Antonio don't go out much Lucy. If it helps I can take Yami in for a couple of days. If you're going on the business trip that is" Kaiba told Lucy.

"Are you going on it?" Lucy asked Kaiba.

"No...I'm staying here. I have to look after Mokuba. I can look after Yami as well." Kaiba told Lucy.

"Yami can look after himself. He's 17 years old" Antonio told the two of them in the room. Yami was 17 and he could look after himself but that wasn't what Kaiba was meaning.

"I'm just wondering how Yami's going to handle being alone for about 3 months" Kaiba told the two adults. They all heard the door leading to Yami's room upstairs open. Lucy was going to call Yami down soon enough anyway but now Yami was coming down on his own. Yami wandered downstairs and looked at Kaiba.

"Yami, you remember Kaiba right?" Lucy asked Yami.

"Yeah...I remember Kaiba. Sorry I haven't been down Kaiba. I was busy reading" Yami told Kaiba.

"What have you been reading?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Just a dragonology book...my interest has turned to dragons." Yami told Kaiba. Yami could swear that he could see a small smile on Kaiba's face. Kaiba seemed to be cold hearted to everyone else but to Lucy, Antonio and Yami along with Mokuba he showed a different side. Yami looked at Kaiba before he walked into the kitchen.

"Yami, Kaiba will be looking after you while we're out" Lucy called to her son. Yami walked into the living room before he looked at Kaiba.

"Mother...I can look after myself." Yami told his mother.

"I know you can. I'm getting Kaiba out from his company" Lucy told Yami. Yami looked at Kaiba who was going to watch him while his parents were going to spend the night together.

"If you want to go upstairs for the whole night then that's fine." Kaiba told Yami.

"No...I'll stay down here" Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba nodded.

"Yami, you know where the food is. If you get hungry you can cook yourself something to eat. I don't know when we'll be back." Lucy told Yami. She walked over to Yami and hugged him. Yami wasn't interested in kisses but he did love the hugs that Lucy gave to him. Antonio walked over and hugged both Lucy and Yami before Yami's parents left. Yami waved to his parents when they left the house and got into the car. Kaiba smiled as they drove off leaving Yami and himself behind.

"What do you want to do?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I don't know...I just follow what other people want to do" Yami told Kaiba as they both sat down on the sofa in the room. Kaiba didn't really want to sit down and watch TV since he was looking at a computer screen all day and he could not take it anymore. Kaiba looked at Yami. He seemed distant about something and it was clear that in his eyes he needed an answer for something. His crimson eyes were clouded with confusion.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked. Yami seemed to snap out of a day dream state and looked at Kaiba.

"There's nothing wrong..." Yami started. They both knew that he was lying. Yami was terrible at lying even though he didn't even have to make a move and they could tell he was lying. With Yami you could just tell by the aura emitting off him.

"Yami...I can read you like a book" Kaiba told Yami.

"I have to hide what I can do" Yami told Kaiba.

"What?" Kaiba asked. Yami closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A few minutes of silence came before they both heard a soft squeak come from the kitchen. Kaiba got up from the seat he was sitting in and wandered into the kitchen. A large brown fur ball was sitting in the sink. Its little green claws were just visible in the sink and its large purple eyes were fixed on Kaiba.

"Kuriboh?" Kaiba asked. The fur ball looked up at Kaiba as if he called out its name. Kuriboh hopped out the sink and landed on the floor. It soon hopped over to Yami and hopped into his lap. Yami gave a small smile as he stroked the Kuriboh's soft fur. Kaiba looked at the Kuriboh as it purred at Yami's touch. Kaiba sat back down next to Yami on the sofa and looked at the Kuriboh as if it wasn't real. It couldn't be real...there was no logical way that the Kuriboh could be real.

"Yeah...one of my favourite low level monsters...from Duel Monsters" Yami told Kaiba.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I only figured out I could do this before you came round. So I haven't known for long" Yami told Kaiba. It was still pretty impressive that Yami could do that.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"No...They will reject me" Yami told Kaiba.

"I don't think so" Kaiba told Yami. The Kuriboh seemed to sense the negativity coming off from Yami and nuzzled into him to try to cheer him up. Yami smiled at Kuriboh before he sighed. Kaiba put his hand on the Kuriboh before he ruffled up the Kuriboh's fur.

"I've always been different...You've just been the first baby sitter I have had" Yami told Kaiba.

"Do your parents leave you at home alone often?" Kaiba asked. Since they both worked for him he wondered if one of them did their work at home while the other parent went to the building. If Lucy was at Kaiba Corp working then Antonio will be at home and then the other way around. Yami looked at the Kuriboh on his lap and nodded.

"Yeah...but I can look after myself. Since everyone's always working at your company I don't really spend time with my parents. I normally try to find something to pass the time until they come home. I didn't really expect Kuriboh to come out from its card to keep me company while I was reading" Yami told Kaiba.

"Do you have the Kuriboh Card on you?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Sure" Yami pulled out the Kuriboh card. The card was blank and it looked like a template for a new duel monster card. Kaiba took the card out from Yami's hand and examined the card. Yami just sat there and watched Kaiba as he examined the card. No name, no attribute, no picture, no effect, no attack, no defend...nothing was on the card and it was ready to be created. The Kuriboh didn't have a problem being out from the card and it looked like Yami felt more comfortable with the Kuriboh on him.

"You look really happy with Kuriboh on you...does Kuriboh make you that happy?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I don't know...I just feel really happy with Kuriboh on my lap" Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba smiled. He just found out that Yami can summon Duel Monsters and that Yami's happy when he has a duel monster sitting on him. The Kuriboh seemed happy with itself while sitting on Yami's lap. Yami kept stroking the fur ball while smiling.

"It's nice to see you smile. I don't think I've seen you smile in ages" Kaiba told Yami.

"I normally stay upstairs while you, mother and father talk about business work" Yami told Kaiba.

"Kuri" Kuriboh squeaked at Yami. Kaiba and Yami made a small laugh at the squeak.

Yu-Gi-Oh – Kaiba babysits Yami

The night passed and Kuriboh had gone back to his card. Kaiba had challenged Yami to a game of chess and Yami agreed. He watch Kaiba's tactic while playing chess and managed to flip the game around. Before Kaiba was winning but after 13 turns Yami had changed the board and Kaiba was the person who was trying to find a place for his king. Kaiba had to admit that Yami was becoming a challenge and he enjoyed that. They had both lost count on how many turns it has taken them to get each other into check and near checkmate. In the end it came to a stalemate which really surprised Kaiba. He was expecting him to win at the start but then when Yami turned the tables around...he wasn't sure on who was going to win.

"Do people always put you down?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"No...I just let them win. It makes them so happy" Yami told Kaiba.

"Don't you ever care for yourself?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Only when friends aren't with me...if I'm alone...I can only look after myself" Yami said to Kaiba with a little smile on his face. The joy in Yami's voice seemed to give Kaiba positive energy.

10 o'clock chimed in the house from the grandfather clock. Yami picked up the jingle of keys that his mother used. Yami looked at the door and Kaiba went to open the door. Yami followed Kaiba to the door. Kaiba opened to revile Antonio and Lucy standing there with a smile on their face. Kaiba looked behind him at Yami before Lucy hugged Kaiba.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on Yami" Lucy told Kaiba in a happy voice.

"How was the night?" Yami asked his parents.

"Yami...the meal was fantastic. The chief was amazing" Antonio told Yami causing a smile to shine on his face.

"I best be off. Mokuba is probably worried about me" Kaiba told his two employees and Yami.

"How was Yami?" Lucy asked Kaiba.

"I had an interesting time with him. He did eat so you don't have to worry about it" Kaiba told Lucy.

"We'll be seeing you tomorrow then sir" Antonio told Kaiba. Kaiba nodded and left the house. Yami smiled as Kaiba walked down the street back to his mansion.

"Anything interesting happen?" Antonio asked Yami raising an eye brow. Yami looked at his parents.

"We have a game of chess...It ended up as a stalemate." Yami told his parents. Lucy hugged Yami along with Antonio.

"That's wonderful Yami" Antonio whispered into Yami's ear.

"There's something else..." Yami started. He might as well tell them. He didn't really like keeping important secrets away from his parents. If Kaiba knew then his parents should really know as well. It didn't seem fair if they didn't know.

"What is it Yami?" Lucy asked.

"I can summon Duel Monsters"

* * *

FireCacodemon: So...what do you think?

Yami: aww...my parents know ^^

Kaiba: why was I nice in this story?

FireCacodemon: Because you are Kaiba. What I say go! ^^

Yami: I like this side of Kaiba...it means he has a heart ^^

FireCacodemon: If it makes you feel any better Kaiba...you can work all day and night tomorrow...

Kaiba:I want something more...

FireCacodemon: O.O

Yami: Careful Kaiba...

Kaiba: Why do you care?

Yami: Because...FireCacodemon is important for fan-fiction. If you chain FireCacodemon up...you might not get a bigger part in FireCacodemon's next story.

Kaiba: Fair point...

FireCacodemon: See you next story ^^

Yami: Please review.


End file.
